


the last banquet

by reminiscence



Category: The 12 O'Clock Bell Rings
Genre: Cannibalism, Freeverse, Gen, Horror, Poetry, basically everyone dies, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge, that is canon, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: One day, they don't find a future princess amidst the guests to the ball. But that doesn't stop their hunger.





	the last banquet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #20 – use the random generator [www.randomlists.com/random-words]. Keep the default at five. Those words should appear in a single poem. Words: ill-fated, copper, explain, neat, truck.
> 
> The whole eating the future princess thing is canon, I swear! I wondered if I should rate it M, but it doesn’t seem that graphic to me… Though I’m far from a good judge of what’s too gory for T-ratings, considering what med school deems appropriate reading in public material.

It’s an ill-fated banquet  
for the guests  
and the hosts as well  
who fail to find their one gold  
and are forced  
to make do with the mass  
of copper.

They can hide a single body easily  
but a crowd – a crowd is hard to explain,  
and impossible to erase  
from memory  
and the empty streets  
are ghosted by their shadows  
scrambling to hold their half-chewed bodies  
in one piece.

Their carcasses rot  
in the banquet hall.  
The mix of drinks  
churn their stomachs.  
It wasn’t a neat banquet spread  
for their new princess  
wreathed in gold  
but a slaughterhouse  
for the masses  
brought in trucks, in droves…

The rest of the world will see   
the truth, now  
staining the banquet hall  
and the hundred guests  
that never make it home.


End file.
